Today's About You
by Hanji tho
Summary: "Oh? Is your hearing had gone bad, Anna? I'm sure you heard me." "-You're kidding, right? I'm about as seductive as.. as a cabbage." ..A cabbage? What, uh, such an interesting comparison. Perhaps today he would give up on getting on her already short nerves. Anna is sexually frustrated and Hao is giving her an advise (1-0 to Hao.. Perhaps she should thank him later as well).


trying to get out of a writer block with some fluffy domestic smut lolol;;;;;

Writing Prompts & tropes

# "-It'll be easy. you just have to seduce him." / "-You're kidding, right? I'm about as seductive as a cabbage."

# "Why don't you trust me?" / "Do you want it alphabetized or by date?"

# "That wasn't necessary." / "Neither are you, but here we are."

#"Oh stop whining, you'll be fine." / "And if I'm not?" / "You can go to the afterlife with the satisfaction of proving me wrong."

3\. on a countertop/tabletop/sink because we couldn't wait to get somewhere with cushions

4\. kissing to stay quiet

14\. with clothes half on/panties still on

* * *

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Do you want it alphabetized or by date?"

"That wasn't necessary, Anna."

"Neither are you Hao, but here we are."

It wasn't unusual of Hao showing up without any warning to visit his baby nephew, whatever Yoh was around with Anna or not, as being the shaman king was quite boring sometimes... Well most of the time. Therefore, it seemed like his lucky day for a short visit; teasing his sister in law is a bonus although he has never been able to read her thoughts.

As for Anna, the changes of her body during her pregnancy overwhelmed her, adding to that the postpartum symptoms with insecurities, stupid insecurities that almost drove her crazy. And yet, it have been only a few months since she gave birth to, her body already healed perfectly, but she hadn't let Yoh see her nude. It's not like he didn't tried to initial it when they got the 'ok' from the doctor.. She just had that stupid insecurity about her body. What if Yoh would be turned off the moment she'll take her clothes off? Or what if he doesn't find her attractive anymore and he doesn't know how to tell her? Stupid fucking insecurities.

She haven't spoke about it to anyone nor she'll do it with Hao.

Actually, he didn't had to read her thoughts, he could easily know what was on her mind while she pretty much did a good job of ignoring his presence as she folded neatly Hana's clean clothes. After all he was married once and went through the same thing.

"-It'll be easy. you just have to seduce him."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh? Is your hearing had gone bad, Anna? I'm sure you heard me."

"-You're kidding, right? I'm about as seductive as.. as a _cabbage_."

A cabbage? What, uh, such an interesting comparison. Perhaps today he would give up on getting on her already short nerves.

"Oh stop whining, you'll be fine. After all you're the Asakura's bride."

"And if I'm not?"

"In that case, which I highly doubt, you can go to the afterlife with the satisfaction of proving me wrong."

Despite the fact she loved to prove him wrong so much, Anna hoped she wouldn't this time. Maybe she should give it a try?.. But she never done it before. She never felt the need of seducing Yoh for this, moreover, she was too proud to ask Hao or Asakura Keiko for advise.

All she had to do was to seduce her Yoh.. Or at least try to and hope he'll get the hint.

"You can bet on it I'll get my satisfaction of proving you wrong, Hao."

The house went silent once more as he left to her thoughts and the house chores. Yoh should be home soon after he's done with his training as well as the groceries.

* * *

"I'm home!"

No reply. The house was too quiet for his liking, unless Anna took a nap which was unlikely to happen because it was lunch time. Maybe she's upstairs with Hana and didn't heard him. Well, maybe he should surprise his beautiful wife and son. The moment he entered the kitchen, the groceries bags fell from his hands. He felt his skin grow hot as she smirked, eyes his wife up and down he was damn sure she could hear his heartbeats (looks like it's indeed working).

"A-Anna?"

Anna just stood there, wearing a short almost transparent black laced babydoll, she has that look in her eyes of mischief. Only God knows from where she got the courage to dress up like that in the middle of the day and wait for him to come back home.

"Did you see something you like, Yoh?"

"..."

"Yoh?"

Did he just died while standing on his feet and moved on happily to heaven? This time he wasn't the one replying to his name. Whatever it was from shock or not, it was embarrassing enough and annoying to stand there in minimal clothes like a damn wood log.

"Oh forget it, I knew I shouldn't had listen to your stupid brother." Walking her way out the room, furious at his lack of response, the shaman grabbed her hand, pinning her surprisingly against the countertop.

"I should thank him later."

"Too bad you ruined the mood.", she huffed, glaring in defiance, but beneath her anger, there were hurt, as if he had just insulted her unintentionally.

"I'm sorry.", cupping her face within his hands, his forehead resting against hers, and everything inside her seemed to melt.

"Ugh, fight me, Asakura-", she murmured, however she did not made any move of trying to get out of his hold. Desperation had already gotten a hold of her body as he reached her lips, standing on her tiptoes, she responded eagerly.

"Hmm...I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, Anna. If I knew I would've skip my training today."

She gasped, coughed, and felt her skin grow hot as he smirked. Who knew he could be bold like this... Not that it bothered her, in fact, it turned her on. It was the first time in months they were this intimately close to each other.

Yoh started with a row of soft, butterfly kisses and small bites along her collarbone, all the spots that he knew that she liked, his hands roaming her body. His hands run down her back, over the curve of her behind and down her thighs, before stopping and moving upwards, playfully playing with the hem of her short dress.

Momentarily breaking the kiss, he settled his hand on her waist, lifting her effortlessly, and she in return wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her body even closer to him as he sat her on the cool countertop. A wicked sparkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips he returned to her mouth with a soft teasing kiss. He kissed her neck down to between her breasts, then kissing his way down her soft stomach and thighs. The warm breath ghosted over Anna's skin as she felt her undies becoming more and more moist, and his fingers played with the waistband of it, allowing him to help her take it off. The cold ceramic against her hot skin caused her to shiver.

"Please, I need you," ,She said almost whimpering, "Here. Now. I miss you so much..."

And he only complied. Yoh missed her too if not more, he missed the intimacy they had. Sure the sex was good, but he loved having her in his arms, cuddling with him, using his chest as her favorite pillow.

Parting her legs slightly, his lips touched her clit ever so slightly, sending a shiver up her spine, but it was enough to make her legs shiver and bucked her hips up toward him. Gently rubbing his finger up and down on her clit before inserts in, and then another, hitting that right spot which made her go crazy. she was already like a mess by the touch of his hand. Yoh was rewarded with Anna's moans. Her moans started to get louder and her heartbeat more irregular, and so he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, quieting her so they won't disturb Hana's nap time.

"I love you,", Yoh rasped between hot kisses. "I love you so much, Anna.. You're so damn gorgeous."

"I want you…", Anna barely whispers out loud, her voice was needy and desperate, and before she had a chance to finish, he finally slipped inside her, letting her to get used to this feeling again. With a shaky breath, she slowly roll her hips against his, her moans urges him to quicken the pace, his name rolled off her mouth like a prayer, coaxing him to go faster while Yoh were showering her with compliments and his endless love. Everything was so right, so perfect as he thrusts into her, both of them instantly forgetting about the whole world around. She could tell that everything was all about her this time and he wanted to make her feel like in heaven, and he's so good about it. All she could do is let out soft moans as she came. A bit after he did as well.

Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she clung to him with the little strength left in her body, his hands caressing her body soothingly. He gently–– tenderly kissed her on her cheek,the tip of her nose, her soft lips. Cradling her in his arms as he walked his way upstairs to their room, the slight swinging alongside the rhythm of his almost normal heartbeats lulled her to sleep.

"Nap time for us?"

"Mhmm."

"How about later we can save some water together.", He did not missed Anna's snort on his offer or her reply–– only after he will clean the countertop, earning a childish laugh from him. "I love you.", He said, looking at her adoringly, brushing soft blonde strands of hair gently away from her face. "I love you too, Yoh.", She mumbled drowsily in return.

1-0 to Hao. Perhaps she should thank him later as well.

––-––––


End file.
